La quiero mía
by Kihara CJ
Summary: -"Esto es malo, Lily." –Empiezo con mi mejor cara de circunstancia y veo a mi amiga poner más atención. –"Muy malo…"-"¿Está todo bien?" –Pregunta con preocupación y yo paso saliva.-"Lily…" –La tomo por el hombro. –"Me olvidé el celular en mi oficina" –Y solo con esa frase la veo contener el aire con horror.-"Oh demonios… ¿Qué tan jodida?" –Pregunta de vuelta. One-shot!Negitoro :P


_Hey! hey! buenas buenas con todos y todas! me presento al mundo del Negitoro con este pequeño One-shot que me vino a la mente viajando y escuchando "World is mine" de Miku xD aunque debo confesar que la idea inicial se modifico un poco (bastante) pero bueno! aquí lo intenté xD después de todo Vocaloid y es nuevo para mí, lo mío es MSLN xD pero ya me ven aventurando por aquí gracias a mi ídolo del Negitoro __**Megurine Chikane **__*-* mira que si lo intento, es por ti(? jajaja aunque ya mismo suene a confesión xD no te olvides, soy tu fan! :v_

_Bueh, dejaré de molestarles y diré que comentarios, críticas, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas, esta loca autora ama sus opiniones :3_

**_Y por si lo piensan (no lo creo xP) Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo juego con ellos como plastilina(? (oh sí, eso tb lo tomé en cuenta*)_**

* * *

**La quiero mía**

**One-shot**

* * *

Beep, Beep…

¿Mmm? ¡Oh diablos mi celular!

**Usted tiene 50 llamadas perdidas, 30 mensajes de voz y 20 textos de parte de "Mi amor"**

Oh Yisus… ya valí.

**Sí, usted está más que jodida…**

Jodido Smartphone…

-"¡Hey, Luka!... ¿Por qué tan pálida?" -¡No desesperes! Mira las opciones:

1.- Botarse de un puente… carajo no hay puentes cerca.

-"Luka ¿qué pasa?"

2.- Migrar a otro país, cambiarme de nombre y ponerme bigote para trabajar como atunera de alto mar… tentador…tentador…

-"Luka…Luka… ¡Luka!"

3.- Explicarle que estaba en una junta y olvidé el celular en mi oficina… vaya, ¿enserio lo estoy considerando?

-"¡LUKA, CONCHE TU MADRE!"

¡PLAF!

-"¡Hey!" –Perfecto y ahora tendré una linda marca roja en toda mi cara que de seguro también tendré que explicar.

-"¡Nada de 'hey'! He pasado diez minutos intentando hablar contigo, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?" –La rubia oxigenada esa me amenaza con la mirada y suelto un suspiro… quizás el último de mi existencia.

-"Esto es malo, Lily." –Empiezo con mi mejor cara de circunstancia y veo a mi amiga poner más atención. –"Muy malo…"

-"¿Está todo bien?" –Pregunta con preocupación y yo paso saliva.

-"Lily…" –La tomo por el hombro. –"Me olvidé el celular en mi oficina" –Y solo con esa frase la veo contener el aire con horror.

-"Oh demonios… ¿Qué tan jodida?" –Pregunta de vuelta.

-"Tanto como 50 llamadas perdidas, 30 mensajes de voz y 20 textos"

-"Sss Uhhh…" –Ya lo sé… que ganas de llorar.

-"Te recordaremos por lo buena amiga y sexy pechugona con patas que fuiste" –Ya… ¿en qué momento SeeU? Agh…

-"SeeU tiene razón. Descuida amiga, visitaremos tu tumba cada cinco años… eso si nos acordamos claro…" –Veo a SeeU negar con pena y solo diré… rubias desgraciadas.

-"Si bueno, gracias" –Ruedo los ojos con sarcasmo y entonces suena mi celular nuevamente. Entro en pánico y al tratar de contestar se me cae el celular.

Oh carajo, oh carajo.

-"¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Contesta, idiota!" –Exclama alterada la rubia más alta y me contengo de lanzarle un zapato para finalmente contestar.

-"¿Sí?" –Muy bien Luka, tu voz no delata que te estás infartando de la expectación.

-"_Te he llamado como cien veces y solo recibo un "¿Sí?"… ¿es enserio, Luka?" _–Lo sabía, ya valí, está más que enojada…

-"Lo siento, amor, es solo que-"

-_"¡No me vengas con eso ahora! ¿¡Por qué diablos no me contestabas!? ¿¡Acaso estabas con alguien más, es eso!?" _–Diablos, ¿ya dije que ya valí?... ¿No?... ¡Pues ya valí!

-"¡Nada de eso!" –Exclamo al borde del desespero.

-_"¿Ahora me gritas? ¡Lo sabía! Cada día estás peor, Luka" –_Pero… pero…

Quiero darme contra el escritorio…agh…

Alzo la mirada y veo a Lily junto a SeeU y ambas tienen una expresión de terror teatral que me hace sonreír ligeramente hasta que recuerdo que me están mandando a la mierda por teléfono.

-"Amor, no es eso, es solo que no dejas que te explique" –Intento de nuevo con la voz más dulce que tengo pero la escucho bufar.

-_"¿Ahora me vienes con excusas? ¡Ja! ¿Sabes qué, Luka? No quiero escucharlo, adiós" _

¡PUM!

Hola escritorio, ¿sabes qué?, creo que mi rostro está considerando tener un romance fogoso con tu sexy superficie lijada.

-"¡Diablos! ¡Esa bruja ya la mató!" –Casi, SeeU, casi…

-"¡NOOO!" –Escucho lloriquear dramáticamente a Lily y no contengo más las ganas de darme a topes con el sexy escritorio.

-"¡AUN VIVE!" –Exclaman ambas y suspiro sonoramente.

-"Par de idiotas." –Comento y ellas sonríen como bobas.

¿Qué parte de lo que dije fue un halago?

-"Digas lo que digas, de hecho estamos felices de tenerte viva después de todo" –Ya, ¿lo dicen enserio?

-"No es como si Meiko pudiese matarme por el teléfono, ¿sabían?" –Procuro recalcar la parte del teléfono por las dudas.

-"Pues de esa bruja, esperamos todo" –Comenta Lily y la miro con advertencia. –"Demonios, Luka, deja de defenderla. Es toda una maldita, ¿no te das cuenta?" –Frunce su ceño y yo gruño.

-"Lily tiene razón, debería considerarse zoofilia el hecho de que te hayas emparejado con tremenda sanguijuela chupa vida" –Añade la idiota más baja y gruño de nuevo.

-"¿Querrían dejar de insultarla? ¡Por favor! Yo no ando insultando a tu novia con complejo de conejo, ya que anda más que obsesionada con las zanahorias" –Señalo a Lily y esta hace una mueca de ofensa. –"Ni tampoco a la tuya… ¿o es tuyo?" –Miro a SeeU y esta abre la boca, también ofendida.

-"¡Pensé que ya habías superado la fase de confusión por los gemelos!" –Lloriquea y ruedo los ojos.

-"¿Y quién dice que la confundo porque tiene gemelo?" –Alza una ceja interrogante y yo sonrío macabramente. –"Tabla con tabla, ¿quién no se confunde?" –Dulce venganza…

-"¡Oh claro! Lo dices porque tu bruja las tiene como vaca" –Oh si… -"Chupa ubre" –Masculla con un puchero y vuelvo a rodar los ojos, esta vez con más gracia por su estúpido comentario.

-"Bueno, ya estuvo" –Nos interrumpe Lily con una mueca de seriedad. –"Esa bruja no nos va a separar, así que, Luka" –Me llama y volteo a mirarla. –"Según parece, tu bruja va a desaparecer por dos días por esta pelea así que te propongo…"

-"Me niego" –La interrumpo y ella se desinfla…literalmente, agarró mucho aire para su discurso.

-"Pero ni sabes que diré" –Hace puchero y río ligeramente.

-"De seguro propondrás una party hard con amigas/conocidas de tu novia" –Comento y ella abre la boca por tres segundos antes de cerrarla. –"Lo sabía"

-"Oh vamos, será solo una decente reunión, la pasarás bien" –Persuade…o eso intenta, no es como si la carita de cachorro le saliera bien… más parece un pekinés estreñido…

-"Vamos, pechugona, no perderás nada" –Acompaña SeeU y… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Debería ser ilegal que a su edad pueda poner tremenda cara tan tierna! Hace que valga un carajo las palabras que diga.

-"¡Ok, ok! Pero dile a SeeU que se ponga una bolsa en la cara" –Y que sea rápido…

-"¡Oye!" –Se queja pero Lily cubre su cara con una bolsa de papel que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

-"¡Perfecto! Te recogemos a las ocho en tu departamento" –Sonríe como si nada.

-"¿Tan tarde?" –Decente reunión mis cacheteros.

-"Ya aceptaste, te aguantas" –Palmeó mi hombro con fuerza y dio media vuelta para salir de mi oficina. –"Hasta más de noche, fresita" –Guiña un ojo y toma a SeeU del cuello de la blusa para arrastrarla afuera.

No va a pasar nada malo, ¿verdad?

No es como si le fuese infiel a Meiko solo por asistir una vez en mi vida, ¿verdad?

No se va a enterar, ¿verdad?

¿¡Verdad!?

* * *

-"¡Rosadita, sal!" –Demonios ya llegaron…

Si me quedo callada pensarán que no estoy…

-"Sabemos que estás ahí, no tienes a donde más ir, tu bruja te tiene apretadas las correas de todos modos" –SeeU del demonio…

-"Voy…" –Me resigno y abro la puerta tal y como estoy.

-"Bonita pijama de perritos" –Comenta SeeU pero Lily le da un golpe en la cabeza para después verme con reproche… ¿qué? Es cómoda…

-"¿Acaso no sabes qué horas son?" –Pregunta poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

-"Son las ocho en punto" –Respondo y me alzo de hombros.

-"A no. No te salvarás" –Dice y dos segundos después ya me está arrastrando por los pasillos hasta mi cuarto. Me bota a la cama y abre mi armario mientras saca toda la ropa que tengo.

¡Claro! Como ella no tendrá que arreglarla después.

SeeU llega momentos después, sobándose la cabeza. Mira el montón de ropa y sus ojos le brillan mientras rebusca y aparta un conjunto.

-"Lily, ¿Qué tal esto?" –Señala una blusa apretada de tirantes color cobrizo metálico y un short negro de cuero que apenas y llega a cubrir mi trasero… espera… ¿¡Desde cuando tengo eso ahí!?

-"SeeU, vamos a una reunión, no a un festival de techno-cumbieras" –Razona con sorprendente seriedad y SeeU asiente resignada.

-"Entonces esto será perfecto" –Saca entonces un conjunto más decente, con unos jeans entubados color negro, una blusa blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta de cuero en color azul rey.

-"Muy de acuerdo contigo" –Sonríe de forma malévola y se acerca a mí lentamente… -"Vamos a vestirte, Luka" –De un tirón me saca la blusa de pijama y la bota a quién sabe dónde.

-"¡Diablos, me violan!" –Grito y dos segundos después todo se oscurece de a poco…

-_"Mierda, la mataste"_

_-"Nah…"_

Desgraciadas…

* * *

-"Luka… Lukaaa"

-"Cinco minutos más…" –Mami, no quiero ir…

-"No, te levantas en este mismo instante" –Escucho como algo se abre y entra una luz muy fuerte acompañada de música en alto.

-"AGH" –Abro los ojos y… -"¿Dónde diablos estoy?" –Parece… un antro, debí suponerlo.

-"Donde deberías, ahora sal, es hora que disfrutes" –Lily me jala de la chaqueta… espera… estoy vestida y todo, ¿en qué momento?… ¡WTF!

-"Por cierto… bonitas pechugas Luka" –Ya…

-"SeeU, cállate, eres hetero" –La mando a callar y ella intenta replicarme pero un rubio la taclea.

-"¡SeeU-chan! ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¿Por qué no llegabas antes?" –Vaya…

-"Que novio para más afeminado te cargas" –Comento, y el rubio se separa de ella para verme molesto. –"Tú debes ser Len, ¿cierto?" –Detrás del rubio sale una rubia y la miro. –"Y tú, ¿Rin?" –Ok… solo estoy jodiendo, me encanta molestar a la enana novia de la segunda idiota.

-"Luka" –Advierte SeeU.

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero míralos son idénticos! Ambos son rubios, bajitos, delgados y tablas" –Contrapongo y veo a Lily reír histéricamente.

-"Holstein-san, no es un gusto volver a verte" –Me replica aun molesta. Río por el apodo que me tiene.

-"Ara~ y yo que pensaba lo contrario" –Le guiño el ojo de forma juguetona y ella bufa.

-"¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No debería estar en la madriguera de la bruja que tiene por novia?" –Comenta señalándome con el pulgar y giro los ojos.

-"Para tu información, tu novia y la otra rubia loca me noquearon para llevarme hasta aquí. Y lo digo muy enserio" –Informo y todos se quedan en un tenso silencio.

-"Como sea, ya está aquí y no está con la bruja esa, es un logro Rin, déjala disfrutar" –Comenta Len y su hermana bufa, toma a SeeU del brazo y la arrastra adentro. –"Vamos también, en la mesa espera Gumi junto a su amiga" –Invita el rubio y lo seguimos.

Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Llorar? ¡Ja! No… mucho…

El lugar, a pesar de estar lleno, es cómodo, no hace un calor infernal, hay buena música y no hay empujones aquí y allá. El lugar es bueno, me gusta, pero no se lo diré a Lily. Caminamos un poco más al fondo y en una mesa redonda aguardaba la peli-verde loca por las zanahorias y novia de la oxigenada. Apenas la vio saltó a sus brazos y Lily feliz correspondió. También estaban SeeU y Rin completamente melosas por su lado, tanto yo como Len giramos los ojos al momento de sentarnos.

-"¿Y Kaito-kun?" –Preguntó al aire ya que parecía que ninguna de las demás hacían caso. Pero contrario a lo que se pensaba, Gumi dejó de babosearse con Lily para responder.

-"Fue por bebidas y antes de que lo preguntes Miku-chan fue al baño" –Cubrió para después lanzarse de nuevo a los labios de la rubia.

Eso fue un claro, "No te atrevas a interrumpirme de nuevo"

Len suspiró resignado, tanto como yo y sin más que hacer empezamos una conversación superficial tratando de pasar el tiempo en algo diferente de escuchar los asquerosos chasquidos de lenguas de parte de ambos lados.

¿Para esas asquerosidades me trajeron?

¡A la próxima les hecho los perros si aparecen por mi puerta!

¡Spanky y Mechas muerden duro si se lo proponen!

-"Espero no haber demorado mucho, aquí tengo las bebidas" –Llegó el peli-azul con ocho botellas de cerveza bien fría y los ojos de Len se iluminaron.

Tomó una de inmediato y se la llevó a los labios, desesperado.

¡Wow! ¿Cómo diablos no se atranca?

-"¡Vamos a bailar, Kaito-kun!" –Jaló al otro y se perdió en la pista.

¡Traidor! ¡Me dejó aquí con las besuqueadoras!

Alguien que se apiade de mí…

-"Etto…" -¿Mmm?

-"¡Miku-chan! Al fin regresas" –Salta Gumi del regazo de su novia y toma las manos de la niña enfrente de mí. –"Mira te presento a la amiga de Lily, esa que te había mencionado" –Codea y la miro con una ceja arqueada. ¿Qué hablas de mí, a mis espaldas condenada?

-"Hatsune Miku, mucho gusto, ¿tú eres?" –Se presentó formal y un poco nerviosa. Que linda…

…¿Qué?...

-"Emm… Megurine Luka, el placer es mío" –Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y… dios… ¿acaso entró una corriente de aire frío?

-"¡LALO, LAS CERVEZAS!" –Oh sí, la puerta de servicio.

-"Ahora que todas nos conocemos, ¡hora de bailar!" –Grita la peli-verde y nos arrastra a la pequeña y a mí a la pista de baile, dentro nos junta con torpeza y su cabeza golpea con mi barbilla.

Sí, así es la diferencia de altura.

Ella nerviosa se separa un poco y yo me río, en verdad, que tierna es.

-"Lo siento… es que G-Gumi-chan… y-yo" –Tierna… agh, ¿eso es legal?

-"Tranquila, ¿quieres bailar un rato conmigo?" –Ok, que Meiko ni se entere si no me corta los… ¿ovarios?

-"Emm… o-ok" –Accede y le sonrío para tranquilizarla pero ella se sonroja más al punto de bajar la mirada.

Entonces suena mi canción favorita y mi euforia no se hace esperar. Dejo que el ritmo maneje mi cuerpo de la manera que más le plazca.

¡No me culpen! ¡Es mi favorita! Para mí es pecado no bailarla como se debe.

Regreso a ver a la pequeña y ella está estática mirándome con… ¿hambre?

Y ¡Vaya! No me molesta para nada, de hecho, siento cierta felicidad por esto. Me acerco a ella y empiezo a bailarle más pegado, su rostro cambia ligeramente a sorprendido para después una sonrisa tomara lugar en sus labios. Sin quedarse atrás, empezó a moverse con la canción y ambas empezamos a disfrutarla juntas.

Las canciones iban y venían, así como las cervezas y otros licores. Mi cabeza ya da vueltas pero este sentimiento de libertad nadie me lo quita. Tomo la mano de la pequeña y empiezo a darle vueltas con el ritmo de la siguiente canción, ella ríe y me contagia su jovialidad.

Ya había olvidado que se siente disfrutar tanto de la compañía de alguien así en tu vida.

Espera… ¿Así?... ¿Así cómo?

Mmm… ¡Oh mira, luces de colores en toda la pista!

-"Me parece que Luka ya está muy afectada"

-"¿Yo? Nah… ¡Pancho, díselos!"

-"Etto…"

-"Para ser un Pegaso verde arveja eres muy odioso, ¿sabías?" –Y sigue sin responderme… odioso…Jum…

-"Luka, suelta a Gumi. Ya es hora de irnos" -¿Gumi?

-"¿De cuándo acá Gumi se llama Pancho también?" –Te la tenías guardada Lily… pillina.

-"Creo… creo que yo también debo irme" –Habla la pequeña y…

-"NOOO, quédate un rato más" –Pido y ella ríe.

-"Nos volveremos a ver, Luka-chan" –Se despide con un torpe beso.

¿Quién besa mi mejilla, cuando lo quiero en los labios?

¡Eso es muy torpe! ¡Daaa!

La miro alejarse… ¿o yo me estoy alejando?

-"Como pesa…"

-"El sesenta por ciento de su peso debe ser debido a estas" –Siento como pican mis pechos y me quejo.

-"Cállense… envidiosas…" –Siento que el mundo gira demasiado rápido…

Si me siento en la acera, ¿será que veo pasar mi departamento al rato?

-"SeeU, tómala bien, ya se está virando, ¿no la ves?" –Me pesan los ojos…

-"Seeeh, ya voy, deja la acomodo en el asiento" -¿Mmm?

¡PAF!

Auch… mi cabeza…

-"Recuérdame a la próxima no pedir tu ayuda, la pobre va a terminar muerta a este paso" –Me dueleee…

-"¿Qué? Solo fue un golpecito con el panel del carro" –Panel… jajajaja… panel…

-"Pues tu "golpecito" le va a costar un gran chichón en la mañana" –Chichón… jajajaja… Auch…

_-"Cállate y conduce"_

El mundo gira, gira, gira…

Y la boba de SeeU mira, mira, mira…

-_"Oh…ya cayó" _–Hasta mañana ma…

* * *

-"Oh carajo, alguien máteme" –Jodido dolor de cabeza.

Jodido dolor de estómago…

Jodida resaca…

Jodidas rubias…

-"Linda cara que te cargas en las mañanas, pechugona" –Dice SeeU quien está recargada en el marco de la puerta hacia la cocina mientras está solo en blusa y… bragas de Batman…

CLIC

-"Tu primera resaca…aww… crecen tan rápido" –Lily… Grrr… -"Ahora deja de gruñir, animal y ven a desayunar, te tengo tus pastillas para la resaca listas con un poco de tu inseparable atún y té"

-"Solo por eso, te la dejo pasar" –Me acerco a la mesa y empiezo a engullir el manjar de dioses en forma de pescado que me tiene listo Lily, tomo las pastillas y ruego porque me sienta mejor en un momento.

-"Por cierto, te tenemos una buena noticia" –Añadió Lily y la miré sin mucho interés.

-"Dime"

-"Tendremos una salida grupal y para tu buena suerte, Miku-chan también irá" –Oh… ¡DIABLOS QUE VERGÜENZA CON ELLA!

-"NO me jodan" –Me vio en plan borracho… no puede ser…

-"Tomaremos eso como un sí, así que ve a bañarte, salimos en una hora" –Me ordena la rubia alta y la baja se ríe de mi desgracia.

Obedezco sin más, quiero restaurar mi imagen con ella…

¡Al diablo, Meiko me mata si se entera!

-"Y no tienes a donde correr, te estamos vigilando" –Rayos…

Me baño y arreglo a regañadientes.

Solo ruego por los dioses que Meiko no se entere, es capaz de colgarme del balcón con mis tripas.

Una hora después ya estábamos en el auto de la oxigenada en camino a mi horca.

-"Luka, no pongas esa cara. La bruja no se enterará" –SeeU no la invoques, enserio…

-"Luka, me estoy cansando" -¿Ahora de que habla la otra rubia loca? –"Meiko te está acabando. No te deja salir con tus amigos mientras ella sale a quien sabe dónde cuando se le da la regalada gana. Te está oprimiendo, no deja que seas tú misma" –La veo apretar el volante. –"Sólo mírate, ya no puedes ni siquiera salir con nosotras porque ya tienes miedo de lo que te diga o haga. ¡Ya ni siquiera sabes sonreír!" –Golpea el manubrio y para en seco por el semáforo. Gira para mirarme y suaviza un poco la mirada. –"Como tus amigas, queremos lo mejor para ti, y esa bruja pechugona no es para ti. No debería ser para nadie, es un delito que alguien así exista" –Bufa y alza los brazos mientras vuelve acelerar.

-"Luka, respóndeme esto. Es importante" –Ahora SeeU toma la palabra y la miro por un momento. –"¿Aún la amas? ¿La quieres? ¿Sigue siendo alguien importante para ti?" –Pues…

-"Yo…" -¿Por qué dudo?

-"Piénsalo…" –Añade y baja del auto.

¿A qué hora llegamos?

Pero, bien. Lo pensaré.

Las sigo aún pensativa hasta llegar a un local de helados. Kaito es el propietario, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Entramos y veo que el local es amplio, limpio, buena atmósfera y está medio lleno. Paseo mi mirada por las mesas y en una en específico mi vista se permite descansar. Ahí está la pequeña con una gran sonrisa mientras conversa con Len y algo en esa sonrisa me hace querer imitarla sutilmente. Nos acercamos y saludamos entre todos quienes no tardan en comentar lo de anoche.

-"Les dije, Luka en sus mejores días era la reina de las discotecas" –Comenta Lily y todos hacen un gesto de asombro. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensan que no es posible?

-"Pero todo un día cambió cuando la bruja de Meiko atacó" –Salta SeeU con dramatismo y ruedo los ojos.

-"¿Meiko?" –Pregunta la pequeña. Ahora que la detallo es muy peculiar, tiene un largo y sedoso cabello aguamarina domado en dos coletas que le dan un aspecto aniñado, pero hermoso. Sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello y son chispeantes, alegres. Su cuerpo es menudo pero tiene curvas donde debería aunque sea prima hermana de Rin en ciertos rubros.

-"Meiko es la sanguijuela que convirtió a Luka en un zombie zoofílico" –Responde la rubia menor y me contengo de darle un zape nada más porque me llama la atención el gesto decepcionado de la pequeña.

-"Es una peste y ya no sabemos qué hacer para que Luka entre en razón" –Dice mi rubia amiga mientras que el enojo anterior sigue latente en sus palabras.

-"¿Qué te parece un desengaño?" –Habló de la nada Gumi mientras miraba fijamente a un punto.

-"¿Cómo dices?" –Pregunta Lily y su novia señala con la mirada atrás de nosotros.

Y lo que vi no me lo esperaba. No, ni en mis más terribles sueños.

En la mesa anterior a la nuestra, se encontraba Meiko feliz de la vida besándose con un peli-morado de largo cabello. Apreté la mandíbula, indignada.

Yo siendo perro fiel y ella… ella tan sin vergüenza.

Quiero gritar, quiero patear algo, quiero romperle la cara a ese estúpido que está besándose con la que suponía era mi novia. Pero todo aquello se me va cuando siento una suave y pequeña mano tomar la mía. Regreso a verla y ella me mira con dulzura, toma mi mejilla y limpia una lágrima solitaria que no sabía que había dejado escapar.

-"Esa infeliz" –Gruñe SeeU.

-"Maldita" –Veo a Lily ponerse de pie pero la detengo.

Soy yo la que debe arreglar esto, le digo con la mirada y ella me mira expectante. Sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Miku y la jalo a mi lado.

-"Ayúdame en esta, por favor" –Le pido en un susurro y ella asiente firme.

-"En esto y todo lo que necesites" –Me dice sin miedo y asiento.

Juntas nos dirigimos a la mesa de Meiko y carraspeo para llamar su atención. Ella voltea molesta pero al mirarme su molestia cambia a desconcierto y de desconcierto a nerviosismo.

-"¿L-Luka?" –Empiezo a pensar que todo lo que hace y dice es fingido.

-"Meiko, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí" –Digo con una sarcástica sonrisa. Su compañero me mira de arriba abajo y veo morbo en su mirada, por lo que lo miro con asco.

-"L-Luka, e-esto no" –Empieza pero la ira me hace interrumpirla.

-"¿Esto no es lo que parece? ¿Es enserio? ¿Eso me vas a decir?" –Casi parafraseo su línea en nuestra última pelea. –"¿Sabes qué, Meiko? No quiero oírlo" –Sonrío con sorna tomando su frase. –"Para mí está muy bien que te consigas a otro, de hecho, yo hacía lo mismo. Encontré a una bella persona que si me da todo lo que tú no quisiste darme" –Digo casi sin pensar y acerco a Miku de la cintura.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" –Salta con ira y no puedo creer que reaccione así.

-"Lo que escuchaste, ¿acaso estás sorda? Ella ahora está conmigo, yo me encargaré de darle todo el amor que tú no se lo diste, yo la cuidaré ya que tú no la cuidaste. La trataré como lo más hermoso que tengo a mi lado y la haré sentir viva. Yo reconstruiré a esa hermosa persona que te encargaste de romper a pedazos. Yo y solo yo, ¿entendiste?" –Me sorprendió con su discurso y mucho más al tomarme de los hombros y jalarme con fuerza para juntar nuestros labios.

Actuación o no, ese beso me supo a gloria.

Sus labios tomaron con dulzura los míos pero también con posesión, los marcaba como suyos y eso me hizo sonreír. En algún momento del beso Meiko hizo berrinche y se fue, pero no me interesa, ahora solo la calidez que me llena el pecho lo es todo.

Solo varios segundos después… o minutos… quién sabe… nos separamos y ambas respiramos agitadamente.

No me lo creo.

Por favor, dime que lo que decías es verdad.

Por favor.

-"Luka-chan"

-"Dime"

-"Es verdad." –Creo que me salté un latido o dos con esas dos palabras. –"Todo lo que dije es verdad" –Sonrío ampliamente y me permito besarla de nuevo.

Unos aplausos y chiflidos de nuestra mesa nos interrumpen, y sin embargo sonrío feliz. No me molesta… siento que nada me molestaría en este momento.

-"No es por aguarles la fiesta, pero creo que conozco a ese peli-morado" –Dice Len y todas prestamos atención mientras el sonríe macabro. –"Pobre de esa bruja si llega a ilusionarse con él. Es todo un maldito desgraciado a quien le encanta jugar con las mujeres… porque en realidad es gay" –Informa ensanchando la sonrisa y la mitad de la mesa estalla en carcajadas.

-"Eso es karma, bruja desgraciada" –Celebra Lily. –"¡Vamos a pasear!" –Invita jalando a su novia quien ríe junto a ella, SeeU y Rin las siguen igual de melosas, Len camina calmado y gira un momento para mirar al mostrador donde Kaito le despide con la mano y el corresponde. Al final vamos Miku y yo, caminando de cerca pero un poco cohibidas.

Se me hace tan irreal… ¿cómo llegó a decidirlo en una noche?

-"De seguro te preguntas por qué me fijé en ti de la noche a la mañana, ¿verdad?" –Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-"Eso y si lees mentes también" –Agrego porque en verdad sospecho que lo hace.

-"Puede ser" –Ríe tiernamente y toma de mi mano en un instante. –"La verdad es que no fue de la noche a la mañana" –Empieza y yo la miro interrogante. –"Me fijé en ti hace mucho tiempo, en una salida grupal, solo que éramos muchos y yo no me hice notar, tranquila" –Supongo que leyó mi mueca de culpabilidad. –"Me encantó tu forma de ser, de mirar, de sonreír. Pero no me atreví a acercarme. Tiempo después me hice amiga cercana de Gumi y mediante ella y Lily pude tener noticias casuales sobre ti, noticias que con el tiempo no me gustaron y que en otra salida lo comprobé" –Creo que sé a qué se refiere. –"Te vi y de ti ya casi no quedaba nada. Tu manera de ser había cambiado, te veías tan triste todo el rato, tu mirar era serio e incómodo y tu sonrisa se había apagado. Yo no podía creerlo, no quería eso para ti" –Me miró de nuevo con esa mirada que tan bien me hace, siento que importo cuando me mira de esa manera. –"Entonces lo decidí y me dije _la quiero mía _para devolverle su sonrisa, para reavivar su ser, para traer de vuelta aquella maravillosa persona que nunca debió irse. Para amarla y que lo sienta, que ella ame. Que se sienta libre y satisfecha. Que se sienta viva otra vez." –No sé si acabó o aún le faltaba pero no me contuve y, la besé de nuevo y con ganas.

Me hace tan feliz escucharla decir eso. Para mí no va ni un día pero ya siento que la amo.

¡Sin exagerar! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-"Lo lograste" –Le dije mientras le daba un beso esquimal. –"Ya lo lograste" –Reímos juntas y después de un rato alcanzamos a los demás.

_~Seis meses después~_

Beep, Beep.

No de nuevo, ¡Mi celular!

¿Por qué a mí?

**Usted tiene 80 llamadas, 70 mensajes de voz y 40 textos de parte de "Puerritos"**

Ya valí…

**Sí, usted ya valió…de nuevo…**

¿Dèjá vú? ¿Dónde?

-"Deberías guardar ese celular más que sea entre tus pechos" –Comenta Lily y la veo con un puchero.

-"Ni que fueran multiusos" -¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen mis pechos en paz?

-"Eso debería saberlo Miku-chan" –Sonríe pícara y le lanzo el teléfono de mi oficina. –"¡Hey!"

-"¡Cállate!" -¿Por qué diablos no tengo una cinta a la mano?

Beep, Beep.

-"Hablando de la reina de Roma" –Ríe de nuevo y la amenazo con un zapato.

-"Etto… ¿Sí?" –Perfecto como siempre Luka.

-_"Luka-chan~ mala, mala, mala, ¡mala! ¿Por qué no me respondes cuándo te llamo?" _–Sonrío inconscientemente… es verdad… Miku no es ella. ¿Verdad?

-"Lo siento, siempre olvido mi celular en mi oficina cuando hay juntas" –Explico y ya puedo ver su puchero.

-"_¿Segura es eso? No será que Luka-chan ya se consiguió a alguien más ¿verdad?" –_Juega conmigo y casi me río.

-"¿Tú crees?" –Río sin remedio cuando la escucho bufar.

-_"No pero tampoco lo dejaría, Luka-chan es mía" –_Amo su venita posesiva, es tierna… ¡Es jodidamente tierna!

-"Sí pero me compartes con mi madre, bien lo sabes" –Bromeo y la escucho reír. –"¿Para eso llamabas tanto?" –Pregunto después de un rato y aún con una sonrisa en el rostro que se ensancha al escuchar su respuesta.

_-"Lo siento, pero ya te extrañaba. ¿Por qué tienes horas de trabajo tan largas? ¡Ya te quiero a mi lado! Pero no puedo porque tienes que trabajar, eso no es justo" –_Río de nueva cuenta y alzo mi mirada un momento para ver a Lily quien sonríe satisfecha y asiente con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, entonces saldré temprano. ¿Te parece una noche de películas?" –Propongo mientras me levanto y tomo mis cosas.

-"Me parece perfecto, ¿nos vamos?" –Casi me infarto al escucharla en la puerta de mi oficina.

Linda sorpresa…

No, HERMOSA sorpresa.

-"Como lo diga mi ama" –Ironizo y ella ríe para acercase a mi lentamente.

-"Yo no soy tu ama" –Me dice mientras rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y acerca su rostro. –"Yo soy la princesa número uno de tu mundo, recuérdalo" –Me guiña un ojo y me besa con todo el amor que tiene.

-"¿No quieren que les pase una cadena y grilletes también?" –Oh perfecto, gracias por arruinarlo SeeU.

-"¿Las tienes? No quedarían nada mal"

-"¡MIKU!" –Carajo, ya me la mal influenciaron.

-"¡SABEEE!" –Ambas chocan manos y antes de que empiece a infectarla más me la llevo de ahí.

Apenas salimos del edificio ella se rompe a reír mientras yo sigo seria, pero no me dura mucho, su risa es contagiosa y terminamos las dos agarrándonos el estómago a mitad de la acera y ante la mirada curiosa de ciertos individuos. Hace tanto que no reía solo por reír.

En verdad que el amor hace maravillas en el mundo.

-"Nee, Luka-chan"

-"¿Mmm?"

-"Te amo"

Corrijo:

Solo Miku Hatsune hace maravillas en mi mundo.

-"Me dará diabetes" –Comento con simpleza y ella me golpea el hombro ofendida mientras da la vuelta, pero no la dejo. La tomo de la mano y la atraigo a mí en un fuerte abrazo. –"Yo también te amo" –Ríe en mi cuello.

-"Lo sabía. Soy irresistible para ti" –Se burla pero me mira con cariño.

-"Pero que modesta" –Río con ella. –"Pero tienes razón" –Agrego.

* * *

_Y he aquí un poco de mi humor y drama (da pena :v) para el negitoro xD espero y les haya gustado! si no, también! y si me dicen que me jubile del negitoro y regrese al Nanofate tb lo hago TwT ok noo! jaja!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta la próxima (si es que hay próxima) _


End file.
